Reveal Novum
Reveal Novum is the eighteenth episode of Battle for Dream Island. Plot Before the Intro The episode begins with the eliminated contestants in the TLC chatting among themselves. Blocky states that it's imperative to exit the TLC, while Golf Ball complains this is resulting from his new arrival. Flower crabs that she's been in for 16 months. After Flower freaks out, Pin suggests escaping when the TLC opens its lid for the standard five minutes a day. Speaker jumps in and asks the losers to stop planning to escape. Coiny is about to state what he has really called Speaker in the TLC before he is cut off by the intro. Cake at Stake The contestants are chatting amongst themselves when Speaker announces Cake at Stake. Tennis Ball is scared while Leafy reassures him everything is fine. Speaker speaks of the extreme budget cuts, and says only one recommended character per person was allowed. Instead of a cake, a cracker is used which Pencil thinks is funny. Bubble worries about elimination despite being safe. Firey, Spongy, Pencil, Rocky, and Bubble get a cracker piece. Voting begins: Firey votes for Ice Cube for being his opposite. Bubble votes Tennis Ball since Leafy was nice to her and Ice cube is in her alliance. Pencil votes for TB as well despite liking him. Spongy and Rocky vote for Leafy, since she has arms. Since Leafy and Tennis Ball are tied in votes a tiebreaker of jumping across a ledge occurs. Tennis Ball jumps, but falls into the ledge, hitting a ladder on a fulcrum, causing scissors to fly up, cutting a string attached to a hammer, which hits Leafy across keeping her in the game. Tennis Ball falls right into the TLC. Joining Time Pencil is excited that Tennis Ball left, cut off shortly by Speaker reminding them someone is joining. Speaker announces another Cake at Stake. The 30 potential joiners gather, and Speaker reveals 450 votes were cast. The person who joins also gets a yellow tomato. Roboty only got 2 votes and is eliminated. Naily, Tree, Barf Bag, and Saw only got 3 votes (they begin to attack Speaker before being hurled out). Cloudy and Bell only got 4 and are then blown away by Fanny. Clock and Basketball got 5, while Balloony, Eggy, and Pillow got 6. Remote, Grassy, and Pie got 7. At the halfway mark, Nickel emphasizes that he will win. 8-Ball ironically got 8 votes along with Dictionary who speaks that his definition says he will win BFDI. Taco and Marker got 9 votes along with Dora. Fanny got 10 votes, Robot Flower and Nonexisty getting 11 (ironically Speaker misses throwing out Nonexisty by mis-aiming because Nonexisty is non-existent). TV shows a program about winning Dream Island in episode 1, to be cut off by Speaker with 13 votes. TV shows something (possibly flower's announcer crusher) squashing Speaker on his screen, to the enjoyment of Flower within the TLC, TV is eliminated. Fries, the only cannibal on the show, got 17 votes and is eliminated. Ruby got 22 votes, but had double voting been allowed, she would've joined with 206 votes, but Speaker says we don't then Ruby is eliminated. Evil Leafy got 34 votes. With 43 votes Nickel is booted. By a vote of 73 to 102, Bomby is evicted and David joins the game. The other recommended characters are sent to the Locker of Losers. New point system The point system is updated with only 2-digit numbers being allowed due to budget cuts. Bubble says "Oh no!" as the 2 from her 200 points fall off, resulting in her being last place with 0 points. Challenge A staring contest is the next challenge (Recommended by CPFAN2000). *Round 1: Ice Cube vs. Rocky: Rocky barfed on Ice Cube's face (making her blink obviously) which led him to winning the round. (losers discuss getting out once more). *Pencil vs. Spongy: While the losers discuss to get out, Spongy can't stand anymore and blinks and Pencil wins. *Firey vs David: David used his angry face to scare Firey into blinking, so David wins. *Leafy vs Bubble: Bubble was talking about her springy shoes, Leafy assumed she liked them, but she said they were making it harder for her to stare, so she threw them over her back, Leafy blinked with surprise and Bubble wins, Leafy mad with her. Coiny and Blocky discuss escaping, and falling into the water. *Round 2: Rocky vs Pencil: Rocky attempted to barf on Pencil but Pencil dodged all of the barf and threw it back on his face. Pencil wins. (losers begin pushing TLC down the hill) *David vs Bubble: David wins again using his angry face to scare Bubble. *Final round: Pencil vs David: Pencil is immune to "Evil David". (Losers meanwhile fail to escape and land the TLC into the water). Pencil chants. The round skips to the 11th hour mark, as the losers almost drown only to be saved by the sun pushing up the TLC. Due to being allergic to sunrises, David blinks, and Pencil wins the tournament. However, due to the scoreboard only holding 2-digit numbers, Pencil's points for winning cause her to be in the bottom 3. Ending At the end, the LOL got crushed by the sun when it set with the TLC on it (from sun-rise at the sea). Everyone in LOL screamed. Trivia *The Cake at Stake theme is played twice. *It is approximately 10:10am when the 2nd Cake At Stake is commencing, due to Clock's time. *The TLC apparently has a TV in it, seeing as Flower commented on viewing TV's program of squashing Speaker. This also means TV's screen is broadcast within the BFDI universe. Or Flower could have looked through the little window shown later. *Fries and Dora both have bizarre eating addictions: Fries is a cannibalist who eats fries himself, while Dora eats islands. *This episode "reveals" that David is allergic to sunrises. *This episode's name means "New Reveal" in Latin. This is probably because a new character was revealed. *As of May 17, 2012, this is the most disliked Battle for Dream Island video, with 28 dislikes on YouTube. They're from Bomby and Pencil fans. But Bomby's recommender (Englishcreamcakes) voted Pencil. ** But now, the most dislikes Battle for Dream Island video is Take the Plunge: Part 1, with over 4,000 dislikes. *When the scoreboard was downgraded ice cube caused the largest change in points ever in BFDI with -873 becoming 73 (+946), Icy is in the lead. *Tennis Ball was wrongly eliminated. The speaker said "whoever jumps the ledge first is safe and the other one is eliminated". Tennis Ball jumped and it was never﻿ specified that they had to make it to the other side. And even if they did have to touch the other side, Leafy didn't jump. If you would say that being hit by a large hammer counts as "jumping", still, Leafy never touch the other side and somehow appeared back on the side she started on after the speaker Announcer claimed she was safe. *When Bubble threw her shoes into the trees and landed on the ground the Minecraft grass sound can be heard. *Roboty was the only charecter to have gotten under 3 votes, with 2, Saw, Tree, Naily and Barf Bag only got 3 votes. The top three votes for joining charecter were 3rd Nickel with 42 votes, 2nd Bomby with 73, and David debuted with 102 votes. *The LOL makes it's first appearance. *The music that plays when Robot Flower screams is the same music that plays during the end credits (Smaller Cap = Less Plastic). *Flower "likes this show" because she is more likely to wish about crushing Announcer, which shown to TV. * The TLC seems to be fire-proof because when the sun carried the TLC on, it wasn't on fire. *The eliminated contestants nearly escape TLC because if they die, they will be recovered in Master Recovery Center and they are free! * In the Dictionary: **Clock: Use to tell a time. Clock like to think that watches are wannabes, but how do they know it's not the other way around? **Cloudy: Is white when happy. A rain cloud when sad, and thunder cloud when he angry. This guy has serious mood swings! **Coiny: Like to slap Firey. But what I don't get is how to slap fire. Won't your hand just go right through? Whatever. **David: A dumb stick figure who supposedly is "pure evil". **Dora: A weird squeaking blob of flesh. They say shes speaks "perfect Spanish"... but seriously, who can understand that hideous thing? **Eggy: Cracks to easily. Notice Eggy has no whites or yolks within her. **Eraser: Think that pink is manly. Also experiences extreme pain when he rub against anything, because bit of him come right off. *When Dora is about to launch, she said "Esa fue una mala decisión que los votantes hecho! Todos ustedes lo lamentarás cuando me muero de hambre! Te voy a cazar en su sueño!" Goofs *When Ice Cube is declared safe, Speaker throws a cracker piece and Ice Cube suddenly appears next to Bubble and Pencil. **In the next scene, Ice Cube is shown back next to Leafy and Tennis Ball at Cake at Stake. *When Fries is shown eating, the same fry reappears and keeps being eaten. **Also,when Fries is shown eating,he grabbed nothing and fries continuously and alternately appear on his hand. *Pencil technically blinks when her eyebrow is seen flipping from up to down. She does this again right before David blinks. *When Bubble is screaming even though she's safe, one of the straps on her springy shoes appears on Firey's shoulder. *At 10:00-10:12 The water is higher on Eraser than it is on Coiny and Coiny is smaller. *The Sun is apparently a solid and tiny object as it is able to hold up the TLC, which would not be possible in real life. *The water that leaked out of the TLC when the sun took hold of it must of had to put the sun out, but it didn't. *Golf Ball didn't die when the water leaked, because since golf balls sink, she would've drowned. Gallery Voting Results.jpg|Recommended Character voting results Pencil vs. David.jpg|Pencil vs. David in the Final Staring Contest Tennis Elimination.jpg|Tennis Ball is Eliminated. No Escape.jpg|The Speaker tells the eliminated contestants not to talk about escaping. LOL.jpg|The Locker of Losers Bubble Votes.jpg|Bubble votes for Tennis Ball Cracker Cake.jpg|The "Cake" for the Elimination LOL getting squished by sun.png Rockyvotes.jpg|Rocky votes for Leafy. Images 223.jpg|Recommended characters is on Cake at Stake Flower wants out.jpg|I want out now Lol.jpg|8-Ball, Dictionary, Marker is falling Lol2.jpg|Eggy, Pillow, Remote, Grassy is falling Lol3.jpg|Fries, Ruby, Evil Leafy is falling Sunrise.jpg Cracker.jpg Firecracker .jpg maxresdefault3.jpg|The result showing..... maxresdefault7.jpg|Dora,... mqdefault24.jpg|Who will rejoin! Capture50.PNG|Robot got only 2 votes. Capture51.PNG|Naily, Barf Bag, Saw and Tree got 3 votes. Capture52.PNG|Bell and Cloudy got 4 votes. Capture53.PNG|Clock and Basketball got 5. Capture54.PNG|Ballony, Egg and Pillow got 6. Capture55.PNG|Remote, Grassy and Blueberry Pie got 7. Capture56.PNG|8-Ball got 8 votes! Capture57.PNG|Dictionary also got 8 votes. Capture58.PNG|Dictionary in BFDI 18 Capture59.PNG|Taco and Marker got 9 votes. Capture60.PNG|Dora got 9 too. Capture61.PNG|Fanny got 10 votes. Capture62.PNG|Robot Flower got 11 votes. Capture63.PNG|Non-existy got 11 votes. Capture64.PNG|TV got 13 votes. Capture65.PNG|Fries got only 17 votes Capture66.PNG|Ruby got 22 votes. Capture67.PNG|Evil Leafy got 34 votes. Capture68.PNG|Nickel got 43 votes. Capture69.PNG|Cloudy about to fall in LOL. Capture119.PNG|Before the contest. Capture120.PNG|I don't see that Rocky blink his eyes. Capture121.PNG|TLC falling! Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Elimination Episodes Category:Single challenge Category:Post Merge Episodes Category:Points Episodes Category:Tie Breaker Category:Budget Cuts Category:Debuting Episode Category:2011 Episodes Category:Cake at Stake